


Dance Like Nobody Is Watching

by annioe



Series: Bandtrees One Shots [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Old Prompt, School Dances, just cliche in general, this is also kind of old, this prompt is kind of overused but I had nothing else to write about in the moment, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annioe/pseuds/annioe
Summary: Evan doesn’t like dances. But maybe, he’d enjoy it a lot more if Zoe Murphy was there with him.





	Dance Like Nobody Is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, a one shot. This is a one shot I wrote months ago and only just finished. So, don't judge how poorly written it is. 
> 
> Also, posting schedule is terrible but I hate writer's block and being really unmotivated to continue things. So...

Dances were never Evan’s thing. Sure, they were fun but with the person who probably spiked the punch and the sweaty teenagers grinding on each other on the dance floor, it wasn’t quite him.

Crowds didn’t make things better either. Social anxiety just made things more aware at how bad the embarrassment would be. One moment, he’d have the nerve to speak to someone, the next it starts crumbling down. He starts to stutter or ramble or just anything other than be normal. But Evan wasn’t normal. He wasn’t wired to be normal. He knew he was the anxious, loser who people made fun of or didn’t know existed. He sat with his only friend, himself. Underneath the oak tree in the school court yard. Being by himself might’ve been lonely but he was the only one who he could talk to and not make a fool of himself.

People didn’t bother glancing at him. He was completely fine being known as invisible but sometimes, it was too much. He wanted to get noticed sometimes or have someone to talk to. He just wanted someone to listen.

Sitting on the benches in the gym, observing the interesting things happening on the gym floor. Fiddling with the bandage on his cast he could make out the individuals who were performing these interesting things. Make out session here, teacher yelling there, drunk students laughing everywhere. It was as cliché as it could be.

He just needed to wait another ten minutes before leaving and returning home to a nice, comforting bed and hours of internet.

So, he did what he was good at. Staying silent and waiting. 

But there was one person who he’d stay at the dance for. Zoe Murphy. She was in her group of insanely popular friends, dancing like nobody was watching. Her smile looked like she had just found whatever the person said the funniest joke ever and everyone else knew it as well. Her smile was contagious that Evan started smiling. Now, he couldn’t help but smile whenever Zoe Murphy did anything. She spun around a couple times, so elegantly she looked like royalty. But this time, she caught sight of Evan staring at her for five minutes. Her smile dropped and now they were just looking at each other.

He did everything that came to mind. Hide his face, stop blushing, look down. He was having a full on panic attack because Zoe Murphy just looked at him while he was being a stalker and watching her. Evan looked away, his heart beat increasing and his breathing almost stopping. He was suffocating but couldn’t stop. 

A small tap on his shoulder freaked him out.

He jerked back, falling off his seat and onto the ground. Small hands started helping him up and a soft “are you okay?” arose from behind him.

His anxiety attack hadn’t stopped. It felt like the walls were closing on him and his mind was cluttered with different scenarios all ending in a disaster.

She gripped his shoulders tightly. “Follow my breathing.” She breathed in slowly and Evan followed. His heart set back and he could feel himself able to grasp air again.

“Are you okay?” the feminine voice whispered.

“I’m okay. It was my fault for being scared I’m sorry. Nothing broken. Well except my arm once. I fell out of a tree… but you probably don’t care or want to know,” he automatically responded. He scolded himself for blabbering to a random stranger.

“I’d be okay if you told me more…” the voice said. 

Evan lifted his head to see a pair of vibrant hazel eyes and perfect chestnut hair. Her golden dress cascaded down to her feet. Her lips were perfectly parted and the smile grew every time he blinked. She was beautiful and pretty, that Evan was left speechless.

He swallowed hard and mustered all the courage he had left.

He nervously let out a “hi,” and proceeded to stare at her.

“Hey,” she replied sitting next to him. “Sorry that I scared you.”

“It’s fine, really,” he wiped his now-sweaty hands on his suit pants. “I’m already broken with my arm and my mental health and me rambling at you, I’m sorry.”

She let her hand out, “Evan, right? I’m Zoe.”

Evan wiped his sweaty hand again and blurted, “I know.”

Zoe looked slightly shocked at the fact. He quickly picked it up and started flailing his arms around. “I didn’t mean it in a creepy way, I’m so sorry. I just sometimes see you around in the halls and the cafeteria and you’re in jazz band. I love jazz band jazz, not normal jazz, unless you like it then I guess I’ll make an exception. Plus, you’re popular and really pretty that it’ll be hard to not notice you,” covering mouth and burning red face from her, he replied with another “sorry.”

She cleared her throat and slight blush from her face. Shyly, she murmured, “you think I’m pretty?”

“Yes…” he whispered and quickly retracted with “I didn’t mean to let that out, you must be really uncomfortable with me. It’s okay if you want to leave. I’m just the loner kid who has no friends anyway, would not make much of a difference if you left. It’s not like I’ll go spill some gossip about you because of all the friends I have.”

Her smile turned into a small frown and the glitter in her eyes were distinguished. “You’re not making me uncomfortable. I’m quite enjoying your company.”

“You are?”

“I am. Plus you seemed to be the only sober one here. I’m pretty sure all the teachers are drunk too. I just don’t want to go the bathroom again and pull back another vomiting girl’s hair,” she laughed. Evan did the same but quickly stopped himself.

Zoe turned to him and said “it’s okay to laugh. They’re my friends but they make the dumbest decisions.”

He softly laughed but stopped when he realised that Zoe’s hand was now on his thigh. She too, looked at her wondering hand and retracting it, the warmth from it suddenly disappearing. She cleared her throat, lingering at the position her hand was in before looking at a red-faced Evan. Her smile instead grew and she extended her hand to touch his.

“Want to dance?”

He blushed even harder, trying to focus on her words. He seemed surprised. “Won’t people judge you? I don’t want people judging you because I’m this loser…”

“Evan,” she cut him off. He shut his mouth and bowed his head. Zoe bit her lip, picking Evan’s chin up so she could get a full view of his face. His face was burning, red from all the blushing. His mouth was slightly open, speechless. “No one cares.”

Grabbing a hold of his hand, she lead him to the dance floor where people were distracted with themselves more than Evan and Zoe. They ended up in the centre.

She threw her hands around his neck. He awkwardly placed his hands on her hips. Swaying side to side, Zoe hummed to the slow music playing though the speakers. 

“So, um…” Evan cleared his throat, “I just wanted to say how, thankful?” he on the word before continuing, “I am for dancing with me. You really didn’t have to.”

She shrugged, smiling while biting her tongue, “thankful? Why would you be thankful?”

He cringed, clearing his throat again, “I… really like you. Like a lot,” he took a deep breath in, trying to control his anxiety. “And it’s totally okay if you don’t like me back because then, like no one will…”

He was cut off by the sensation of Zoe Murphy’s lips.

 

Zoe Murphy was kissing Evan Hansen.

How in a million years did this ever happen?

 

Well he forgot, he melted into her kiss and when she pulled away, he was left in a daze. Was it bad that he wanted more?

Her cheeks were flushed, an orchard red covering her cheeks. 

“You’re blushing…” he thought aloud, suddenly realising what he just said.

“You are too,” she whispered into his ear. It gave him chills down his spine.

Evan unknowingly pulled her closer, “why did you… do that?”

Giving him another peck on the lips, she giggled. “I like you too.”

“But… how?”

Giving him a side eye, she pressed her lips together. “I see you, everyone sees you Evan. You’re not some kid who is forgotten. You’re in my English class and I see you in the halls all the time. I’ve just always wished I would talk with you sooner.”

He paused, trying to think of something to say. 

“Plus, you’re really cute,” she shrugged.

“So are we a thing now?”

“Maybe. If you want us to be.”

He nervously leaned in and kissed her.

“Most definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed :)
> 
> Tumblr: annioe


End file.
